The Dare Game
by Yoshizilla-Princess
Summary: The following fanfic is a fan based parody, Pinky St: Kira Kira Pop Princess/Pop Town was inspired from the crazy ideas from AnimeAelita, the one I loved the best. Me, Yoshizilla-Fan and Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus don't own any of the characters of this fanfic unless they are here to sell so we can just be bothered to by them. So support the official realese, Fag! Ha-ha, swag.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Dare Game_**

Yoshizilla-Princess

Yoshizilla-Princess: Truth or dare?

Yoshizilla-Fan: Dare.

Yoshizilla-Princess: I dare you to PM me so I can inspire you.

Yoshizilla-Fan: (Sighs) Do I have to?

Yoshizilla-Princess: Yeah. Don't worry. Only one inspired story of mine wouldn't hurt.

Yoshizilla-Fan: Deal.

Yoshizilla-Princess: Good.

* * *

It was a ordinary day at Rainbow City this Friday afternoon. Elvira, Gaby, Kayla and The Pinky Street Scouts were all at their own clubs, waiting for the bell to ring so they can start their weekend. And so it did, the bell had rang and the weekend has started. As the girls were about to close down their own clubs, Elvira, Gaby, Kayla and The Pinky Street Scouts were all having a conversation of what they wanted to do over the weekend.

"How about a sleepover at Angela?" Gaby suggested.

"Sounds good!" Jennifer replied.

"Yeah! We can order pizza and have a girly night in, with some music, of course!" Gaby happily replied, smiling back to Jennifer.

The Pinky Street Scouts, including Elvira, Gaby and Kayla then all cheered.

"How about Angela tomorrow night?" Gaby recommended.

"Umm...can we play dares?" Hannah asked nervously.

"That sounds fun!" Gaby responded. "Oh, and everyone bring a CD if anyone has one."

"That sounds like a very splendid idea!" Monique agreed.

Elvira walked up next to Gaby. "I agree. Does everybody agree?!" she then remarked in a loud tone.

**_"YES!"_** The Pinky Street Scouts then cheered.

"Hey, thanks for letting all of us agree, Elvira!" Kayla thanked Elvira, as she gently placed her hand on Elvira's shoulder.

"Meh, it's OK." Elvira responded. "This is all my idea! We didn't even get to do anything together all weekend, do we?"

"Well, what do you except?" Gaby responded. "That's because we all suit listening to music! Do we, girls?!" she then remarked in a loud tone.

**_"YES!"_** The Pinky Street Scouts cheered again.

"Can we play Pass the Parcel and Musical Statues?" Amy suggested.

"That sounds groovy to me!" Gaby replied, smiling at Amy, with Amy smiling back.

Elvira felt a wobbly feeling in her stomach, causing The Pinky Street Scouts to stare at her, blinking. Suddenly out of nowhere, Elvira burped loudly as she gasped, placed her hands on her stomach, as The Pinky Street Scouts laughed at Elvira, who blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh my. Excuse me!" Elvira exclaimed as she was still blushing.

Gaby, Kayla and The Pinky Street Scouts laughed (Including Elvira) all laughed before heading home as they were prepared for tomorrow night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Saturday had finally came, and The Pinky Street Scouts met up in Rainbow City to go to a sleepover at Angela.

"So, ready for a sleepover, girls?" Amy announced loudly.

The Pinky Street Scouts all nodded. Just before they set off to Angela, Jennifer blurted out.

"Wait! I almost forgot something!" Jennifer called out. "Let's just get back to Peach Hall, I have got lots of scorching stuff in there!"

The girls then went back to Peach Hall's Electron, as Jennifer literally pulled out a "Now 84" CD album.

"You girls haven't forgotten to bring a CD in, have you?" Jennifer stated.

"I have one!" Amy said out loud, pulling out a "Now 82" CD album.

"Me too!" Sue explained as she pulled out a "Now 83" CD album.

"And me!" Lisa also said out loud, pulling out a "Now 81" CD album.

"I also got one!" Sandy said, pulling two CD albums, "Now 80" and "Now 79".

Tacco pulled out four cartons of sweet, vanilla icing out of her butt, while Tin pulled out a box of fart powder.

"Hey girls, I've got a plan to prank on a girl!" Tacco sniggered, putting the cartons of icing on the table, opening every single one.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"It's a prank that we will pull on a prank that the girl who loves icing so much." Tacco sniggered. "Can we decorate the icing now?"

"Of course!" Amy chuckled. "So far, so good!"

Tacco then opened the box of fart powder and sprinkle some in each carton of icing, before closing every single one as she drew a heart on each icing.

"OK! Is everybody got anything we need?" Jennifer asked.

All the girls had everything they needed, including the CDs and cartons of icing, as they left Peach Hall and set off on their way to the sleepover at Angela.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaby, Elvira and Kayla were having a tea party at White Hill's Angela, as each of the three girls raised their teacups in the air before sipping their tea when there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Gaby called out as she rushed to the door and answered it. "Yes?"

"Hi Gaby!" The Pinky Street Scouts all greeted.

"Hi girls!" Gaby greeted back. "You're just in time for our awesome sleepover! Come in!" She then let The Pinky Street Scouts in and led the way to Gaby's room.

"Here, Elvira!" Amy stated as she pulled out four cartons of icing. "These are for you! Just for you!"

Elvira went all sparkly eyed. "Thank you!" Elvira thanked, taking the cartons of icing into the kitchen.

"Can we order some pizza now?" Jennifer asked.

Before Gaby could answer, her stomach then let out a huge hunger rumble, causing Gaby to blush as she sweat dropped, placing her hands on her rumbling stomach. "I don't see why not... But before I will order pizza, has anyone of you brought any CDs with you?" She then asked.

Jennifer, Sue, Amy, Lisa and Sandy pulled out their CDs and gave them to Gaby, while Elvira pulled out a "Now 85" CD album and gave it to Gaby too.

"Thanks guys!" Gaby smiled. "You too, Elvira!"

"You're welcome!" replied The Pinky Street Scouts, even Elvira.

Gaby was about to insert the CD into the stereo when her stomach growled even louder, causing her to blush. Suddenly, Elvira's stomach growled loudly also, which made Elvira blush, as she giggled slightly in a very sheepish way. Kayla's stomach then growled loudly too, followed by Amy's, Tacco's, Marizo's, Tin's, Jennifer's, in fact, the room is finally filled with the sound of empty, rumbling stomachs that echoed. Afterwards the girls laughed.

Then out of nowhere, Silver the Hedgehog, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee and Toadette came into the world.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gaby asked. "We didn't actually rung you up for pizza."

"I know, that's why I hear your stomachs rumbling, so we have decided to came here." Charmy exclaimed as he gave Gaby 15 boxes of pizza, that were covered in sweet vanilla icing.

"Now, if you would just sign this for me, please?" Silver asked as he gave Gaby a notepad and a pencil.

Gaby sighed the paper and gave it back to Silver.

"Thanks! And enjoy the pizza!" Silver stated as he, Vector, Charmy and Toadette left.

Then all girls gathered around with Gaby as they started eating the pizza, with Elvira eating hers before moving on to her cartons of icing. Several minutes later, after the girls had consumed the pizza, they all burped loudly as they rubbed their full bellies in satisfaction. Then, out of nowhere, Elvira stood up as she farted loudly, placing her hands on her stomach, as Elvira's flatulence made everyone gag and laugh.

"Oh goodness!" Elvira blushed in embarrassment. "Excuse me! What was in that icing?"

"Fart powder!" Amy laughed along with Tacco, as Elvira couldn't do nothing but a chuckle.

"Who wants to play dares now?" Gaby asked.

**_"ME!" _**The Pinky Street Scouts, including Elvira and Kayla.

"Ready when you are!" Gaby announced.

The girls all sat on the floor in a circle and Gaby put an carton of icing (Without fart powder) aside her while the rest of the girls took a spoonful of icing from the carton each. Gaby then pulled out a pencil and put it on as she spun it in a circle. At first the dares were basic such as stand up and turn around while clapping hands, as the girls ate more icing.

"Here we go." Gaby stated, as the pencil stopped spinning, pointing at Elvira. "Elvira, I dare you to kiss Kayla on the lips!"

"What?! Eww! There's no way I'm gonna do that!" Elvira exclaimed, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"Come on, Elvira!" Kayla responded with big round puppy dog eyes. "This might turn a bit!"

Elvira sighed as she kissed Kayla in the lips, as the rest of the girls cheered.

Gaby then spun the pencil in a circle again, and this time it was pointing to Amy.

"Amy, I dare you to stroke Tacco's hair gently!" Gaby stated.

Amy grew her eyes wide. "Me?! Stroke Tacco's hair?! Gently?!" she exclaimed in horror.

"Come on, Arue! It can't be that bad!" Tacco assured Arue.

"Oh, really?" Amy snarled. "Oh, all right then..." She then placed her hand on Tacco's blonde hair and stroked it very gently, as the girls gave out around of applause.

Gaby then spun the pencil in a circle again, and it was again pointing to Elvira.

"Elvira, I dare you to let Sue pull your sweatpants down, so we can see your panties!" Gaby sniggered, along with the girls.

**_"WHAT?!" _**Elvira screamed in horror as her eyes literally grew wide, before blushing into embarrassment as the girls laughed.

"What dare is that supposed to mean?" Sue slurred as she sniggered along with Gaby.

"I don't know, just do it!" chuckled Gaby.

Elvira sweat dropped as she stood up, as Sue crept up to Elvira, being behind her as she frantically pulled Elvira's sweats down, revealing her white panties as the girls laughed, with Elvira blushing into embarrassment as she squealed, pulling her sweatpants back up as the rest of the girls laughed at the top of their heads, as Elvira's sorrow turned in anger.

"That's not funny, girls!" Elvira screamed in anger and horror at the same time, her entire face blushed red. "Gaby, you shouldn't be let someone do that to me!"

"What's your problem, anyway?" Gaby giggled, with the rest of the girls laughing as Elvira was still blushing in embarrassment, her entire face was still blushing red. "That's one of the most hilarious things I have ever done!"

Elvira screamed in anger, but she managed to calm down, as she suddenly farted loudly, her face blushed redder and redder, as her sweatpants started to feel tighter and tighter, as the girls were still laughing their heads off, unable to control themselves. The rest of the girls couldn't speak properly because they are probably laughing to hard. Then Elvira started laughing as well, trying to catch her breath as the others were trying to catch theirs.

And within the few seconds, the girls had finally calm themselves down and it's back to the game of dares.


End file.
